


The Truth In My Heart

by Zweilt



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweilt/pseuds/Zweilt
Summary: Yuuri lost his memories in saving Wolfram! What would happen now? Will Wolfram have a chance in Yuuri's heart now that he has forgotten everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in ff.net years ago and I decided to rewrite and post it here. Not beta-ed so there will be a lot of mistakes.

It was late in the night, the moon high above the cloudless sky. One would not think something was amiss if not for the occasional sound of swords clashing nearby.

  
"Sir! The Castle has been infiltrated by the enemy," a soldier reported in, gasping for breath. He was just finishing doing his patrols when he heard some strange noises. As he checked the corner, he noticed that several of the soldiers who were supposed to be on guard put to sleep.

A young blond looked crossed, folded his arms. "Damn. How could this have happened? Did you find out who they were?"

The soldier straitened his posture at being directly addressed. The man who was speaking to him was the former third prince of the kingdom, Wolfram von Bielefeld. One of the son of the previous Maoh, he is known far and wide to have a beautiful face, so beautiful in fact that many women and even men alike have fallen in love with. However, his temper is also legendary just as his face.

"No sir. We are still conducting a search inside the castle for any irregularities. However, we still have not anything yet. I believe they were not your ordinary spies. They have managed to enter the castle almost unnoticed. It is a feat that could not be easily accomplished."

Wolfram only nodded at the soldier's statement. After all, it was all true. The defense of Blood Pledge Castle is excellent, even almost to being impenetrable. It is a flawless castle since the time of the Great One when it was built. But then to have the enemy enter the castle discreetly could only mean one thing. "Perhaps there is a traitor among us."

"Wolfram!"

He turned around to see who called him. His elder brother, wearing his usual uniform of brown, came into his view, noting the troubled face his brother has and this bothered him. After all that has happened, he managed to come to an understanding with him and while he never shows it, he truly cares for his brother. And he knew his brother would not have that kind of face unless…

"Weller-kyo," he greeted, also starting to get anxious. His brother would only have that face when something bad happened to Yuuri. "Did something happen? Is Yuuri okay?"

Conrad did not answer him immediately and stared at him for a moment. "Yuuri-heika is fine. I had just checked on him."

  
Wolfram sighed out in relief. He was glad his fiancé was safe. He was about to speak when Conrad spoke again.

"But what concerns me right now is how the enemy managed to get past us, though thankfully none of them seems to get near the heika's room."

"Someone must have helped them. It is impossible to break into the castle," He said putting his hands on his chin.

  
Conrad nodded in agreement. "I already spoke to Gwendal about it before meeting with you. Of course, he reckons that an inside help must have been provided. But he is more worried, for what reason. My men said they found nothing unusual and that worries me. Why would an enemy risk a great deal in infiltrating the castle and yet do nothing?”

Wolfram's gaze wanders into the garden. Everything seems to be fine and in order, just like what his brother said.

  
Just then, a streak of light started to come from the horizon, giving the sky a yellowish tint. Wolfram realized that dawn is already approaching.

  
"In any case return to His Majesty’s room,” his brother instructed him. “I'm sure you’re tired right now. You should get some sleep."

"But Weller-kyo!" Wolfram immediately protested. Trust his brothers to be overly protective of him.

"No buts," Conrad firmly said, giving no room for arguments. "And His Majesty might get worried if he wakes up without you in bed," he added, hoping this would convince his younger brother.

Wolfram walked away, slumping his shoulders in defeat. His brother has a point, after all. The last thing he wants now is for Yuuri to get worried unnecessarily. He reached their bedroom and was thankful to find Yuuri still fast asleep. Yuuri did not need to worry about anything. He quickly changes from his uniform to his pink nightgown and got into the bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Yuuri speak.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said in a whisper.

Wolfram sat up and looked at him, wondering what Yuuri could be dreaming about. Yuuri never spoken in his dreams before.

"Wolf… No!! Don't leave!!” He heard Yuuri speak, almost desperately, his body drenched in sweat.

Wolfram decided to wake up the king. Shaking him softly, he called out his name. "Yuuri, wake up."

Yuuri eyes flew open and immediately pulled Wolfram into a tight embrace. This caught Wolfram by surprised. Yuuri never acted like this before.

"Wha?"

Yuuri paid no heed but instead held him tightly. "Wolf! You’re here! I thought I’d never see you again!"

"Don't worry about it Yuuri. It's just a dream," He said soothingly. Even though he looked calm, deep inside he was bothered. He never saw Yuuri like this. He had come to know his Yuuri as strong person and would never be scared so easily. But to see him in thisstate must have meant that something really bad happen in his dream. He wanted to knowwas it was about but decided to leave it for later.

  
Yuuri shakily nodded and slowly lied down in bed, all the while looking intently on Wolfram as if he’d disappear the moment he removes his gaze from the blond.  
“Go back to sleep, Yuuri, I’m not going anywhere,” Wolfram said reassuringly, stroking the hair on Yuuri’s head. With those word, Yuuri slowly fell asleep, this time, peacefully.

"Sleep well," Wolfram said to the young man.

  
The sun was already high up when Wolfram woke. He did not realize he himself fell asleep because the last thing he could remember was that he was watching over his fiancé sleeping. Looking at Yuuri, the black haired man somehow managed to tangle himself in his arms while they were asleep.

  
A soft knock was heard on their door before it was opened and Conrad came in.

"Good morning, Wolfram," he said pleasantly.

"Ah Weller-kyo. Good morning too." He tried to move but Yuuri was still clutching him tightly. He was hesitant to move, afraid that it might wake Yuuri up. Conrad signaled him to remain as he was and sat on the bed.

  
"Don't call me heika, Nazukeoya," Yuuri muttered out of the blue. Both Wolfram and Conrad looked at him only to find out he was still asleep. They glance at each other and has to stifle their laugh.

  
"Yes, Yuuri," Conrad replied to his sleeping king, smiling.

  
"Can he still do his morning training?" Wolfram asked, putting Yuuri down gently.

  
"No, with everything that happened it would be best if His Majesty stays inside for today so we decided to postpone,” Conrad answered. “I just dropped by to check if everything is all right." He turned just in time to see the blond's reaction. It was a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Not that I'm expecting anything to happen while you're here." he added hastily, so as to calm his younger brother. Wolfram was known to be prideful after all.

  
"You don't really trust my abilities do you?" he asked indignantly, puffing his chest. He was hurt quite a bit that is older brother, the one he always admires and look up, underestimate him.

  
"I do trust you. I just don't want to take chance. I already lost someone once. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I’m not taking any chances.”

  
"You still grieve for Julia's deaths, don’t you, Conrad? That's why you're too hard on yourself." Wolfram stood up and stretched his legs.Conrad said nothing to refute Wolfram’s claim.

  
"Conrad? Wolfram?" Yuuri said sleepily. "Did I oversleep?"

  
It was Wolfram who answered. "It's ok Yuuri. We don't have any training scheduled for today."

  
Yuuri pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at them curiously. "Why?

  
"Gunter asked if he could use those time for extra lesson hours," Conrad told him.

  
"Oh no," Yuuri groaned. His lessons with Gunter were always a torture. Gunter's never ending rant about the previous maoh's, the country's custom and traditions, and about everything else drives him insane. He sometimes wonders if he ever gets tired. His zealousness is unmatched. Often times he would ask Conrad if he could switch with Gunter. Conrad always decline to. And now he has to endure a whole morning listening to Shin Makoku's history. He doubted he would still live after.

Wolfram snickered at one corner. "Wimp. How could you govern Shin Makoku properly if you don't study well?"

  
"Hey! Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted loudly. Even though Wolfram was right, he would never admit it to his face.

"Wimp," Wolfram snickered, clearly enjoying irritating him.

A fight ensues. Yuuri lost his patient with Wolfram and threw a pillow at him. Wolfram didn't notice it and was hit fully in the face. Wolfram was fuming. He walked back towards the bed slowly. Yuuri thought he was going to be killed. Wolfram took another pillow and hit his fiancé with it. Yuuri was taken aback. They continued their pillow fight until they were both exhausted. They collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. Conrad only watched them.

  
"I'm hungry," Yuuri said after a moment and unmistakably his stomach let out a growl. "All that pillow fight took my energy."

"Me too. I never thought this game you humans call pillow fight can be this exhausting," Wolfram said, finally getting up.

"I'll have breakfast prepared now," Conrad said and left the room.

Wolfram waited until Conrad was out before asking the one that weighing on his mind. He wanted to inform Conrad about it but thought of asking Yuuri first. It does not pay worrying his brother if the dream turned out to simply a dream.

  
"Yuuri," He said hesitantly, wondering how he would approach the topic.

  
"Yeah?" Yuuri said absentmindedly, without looking at Wolfram. He was busy changing his clothes.

"What did you dream about last night?”

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. He was already hoping Wolfram had forgotten about it and tried to brush it off. "It's nothing, Wolf. Just a bad dream."

  
Wolfram was not fooled. He saw the color drain from Yuuri's face the moment he asked. "Don't lie to me please. I'm worried." He took Yuuri's hand and held it tight.

  
Yuuri knew it was pointless to hide it and decided to tell Wolfram the truth. He faced him and looked straight into his emerald eyes. "In my dream I was running after someone. When I finally catch up to him I was surprised to see it was you. You held my hand tight like now. Then different pictures began to form around me. On a closer look a realized they were my memories. When I tried to touch them they vanished. And I started to forget who I was. And who you are to me. I was scared of losing you."

  
Wolfram was silent as Yuuri finished his story. The dream was short but ordinary that it was hard to determine whether it was a premonition or not. Wolfram made a note to mention it to Gunter and his brothers later.

  
"Anyway, it might just be a dream. But it felt so real that’s why I was frightened.”

  
“I know," Wolfram agreed. Imagining himself on Yuuri’s shoes, he felt the same way.

  
“But, there’s no point worrying about it right now, right?” He reassures Wolfram. He tried to push away his fears to avoid needless worry for him. "We need to go. Conrad's already waiting for us."

  
Wolfram silently followed him as they left together for breakfast.

  
As expected the day went slow for Yuuri. Today he was forced to listen to Gunter's discussion on military tactics and warfare. If Wolfram was not there to accompany him, he might have died of boredom. Of course, Wolfram was not listening and was merely reading a book to pass time while he waited for Yuuri. Wolfram has already studied his subject before in his younger years.

  
"And so that ends our discussion for today," Gunter announced, closing the book.

  
"Great!" Yuuri said happily, also closing his book. It was already past the time for lunch and he was looking forward to eating. He had not eaten anything since breakfast. He skidded towards the hallway followed by Wolfram. Gunter remained inside, storing away the books and other materials they used for the day’s lesson.

  
Wolfram and Yuuri entered the dining room where Conrad and Gwendal were already waiting. They took their seats and lunch was served. However, in the midst of their eating, a soldier came bursting in the room.

  
"Emergency! Your excellency!" a soldier shouted.

  
Gwendal and Conrad simultaneously stood. "What happened?"

  
"The Temple of the Great One is under siege. The maidens are requesting for help."

  
"I'll go there to see the situation. Conrad, follow me with some men," Gwendal ordered immediately. He turned to the soldier and also gave a set of instructions.

"I'll also go there," Yuuri said. Wolfram was already walking away.

  
"Then don't just stand there. Get moving," Gwendal answered curtly. He knew Yuuri to well to try and stop him. Stopping him would only increase his determination to come.  
Since the temple was just near it didn't take them too long to reach it by horse. As soon as they reached the place, one of the shrine maidens approached them and Gwendal talked to her to get more information.

  
"The enemies are still inside,” Gwendal told the rest, unsheathing his sword while the rest followed the same. “It seems their only objective was to reach the inner part of the temple. They are quite skilled with stealth causing the maidens be caught in surprise. It seems they were in the middle of praying when they were attacked. Fortunately, none of them were harmed. We're going in. Be careful everyone."

  
Cautiously, they entered the inner temple. As soon as they got in, they were attacked by men whose attire resembled those of ninja in Yuuri’s opinion. This time they really mean to kill. The fight was short since Conrad and Gwendal were able to subdue majority of the enemies. Seeing as they do not have any chance of winning the remaining others fled from the site that the only one remained is what looks to be their leader with Ulrike, the oldest of the shrine maiden being held as a hostage.

  
"Don't move," Gwendal whispered. One wrong move and it could end up in a disaster. They couldn't afford any mistakes now. Wolfram did as he was told. However, he did not lower his guard

  
"Who are you?" Yuuri asked, walking closer. “Why did you attack the temple?”

  
"I am Zess,” The man answered simply. “I wish to release the great power that was locked in this place since the ages of myth," He replied and began to chant. "Now watch as ultimate power dawn upon me."

  
A summoning pattern in the shape of a pentagram appeared beneath them, giving an unearthy glow that grew stronger and stronger while the grounds begin to shake from the power it is emitting.

  
"No!" Wolfram shouted, as realization dawned upon him. "That human is summoning the forbidden spells! He is using Ulrike as the sacrifice. He must stop him or else!" With no other choice, he ran towards the altar and engaged the Zess in combat and their swords clashed. Wolfram noted that the man was also a skilled swordsman. This was going to be a difficult fight.

  
"Wolfram watch out!"

  
Wolfram didn't manage to dodge in time and injured severely. Yuuri, who could not take it anymore changed into the Maoh.

  
Blood dripped from Wolfram’s shoulder as he and Zess continued to battle. It was clear that they were both are equal in power and skill, however, the injury caused Wolfram to stagger on his feet. He cannot lose now that Ulrike is still trapped inside the summoning circle.

  
Suddenly, Zess took a step backward. "There's no stopping me now. The ritual has begun to initiate. It doesn't matter whether a maiden is used as a sacrifice since you would also suffice." He pushed Ulrike aside and grabbed Wolfram, sealing him inside the summoning circle.

Wolfram cursed. He did not expect that this human would have this much knowledge in the forbidden spells. Zess was about to finish of Wolfram when the Maoh used his water binding dragons on him.

"So the Maoh’s power can break inside my barrier,” Zess mused. “But It's too late now. This spell will only strengthen with my death. You cannot stop it," He said before taking his own life.

  
"Fool. I had given you the chance to live again," The Maoh said, his eyes narrowing to slits.

  
"Maou-heika! The spell is already consuming Wolfram!" Time was running out.

  
Gwendal, who was looking grim, was only rooted on his spot and was weighing his options. "The only way to stop it is to kill the one who initiated it and seal it with our own maryoku. Otherwise it would continue until it fulfills the caster's desire and use Wolfram as the sacrifice."

  
A black light started to engulf the nearly unconscious Wolfram. The shaking become so violent is was hard to stand firm on the grounmd. The Maou started to concentrate all his powers to stop it. He directed his maryoku towards the pentagram. The Maou's energy and the negative one mixed and there was a blinding light.

" _Yuuri," The Maoh said to his other self. "We can't stop this spell without sacrificing Wolfram."_

  
_"No!” Yuuri objected. “There must be some other way!"_

  
_"As a sacrifice is required to initiate it, a sacrifice is also needed to stop it. It already chose Wolfram as its sacrifice and won't accept anything else."_

_"Then what should we do?! I can’t let Wolfram die!"_

_“There is only one way to contain the spell without giving up Wolfram.”_

_Yuuri looked at his other half determinedly. “I don’t care what we have to do as long as it saves Wolfram.”_

The violent shaking stopped. The bright light started to disappear. Everything went still. Gwendal ran towards the altar. He found both his brother and Yuuri unconscious and immediately ordered that the both of them be carried into the castle to be treated. Conrad went with them while Gwendal stayed behind. For days, Yuuri remained unconscious while Wolfram woke up on the third day. Apart from the deep slash on his shoulder, he did not have any other serious injuries.

  
The days passed by slowly and it was already a week and Yuuri has not yet regained consciousness. Everyone was worried if their king would ever wake up. Gunter told them that Yuuri used every bit of maryoku he had to contain the spell which is probably the reason why he has remained in coma to recover his power back.

  
It was already late in the evening when Wolfram went by to check on him. Even if the king was unconscious, the training of the soldiers must not be neglected. He sat by the bed and held his hand. It was his routine now to do this. He stared at the Yuuri sleeping peacefully.

  
“Yuuri, please wake up,” he cried silently. “Everyone’s worried sick about you. Gisela’s already missing you.” He was about to leave when he thought he saw Yuuri move his fingers.

  
He wasn't wrong. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man holding his hand.

  
The king has awakened.

  
"Yuuri!" he cried out in joy. "You’re alright! I was so worried."

  
Yuuri looked at him with a confused look.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked again, a small frown adorning his face, removing himself from the man embracing him. There he was in a strange, large room with an unknown man staring intently at him. Looking around, he seems to be inside a European castle? But that cannot be since he was supposed to be in Japan.

Wolfram slowly and reluctantly let Yuuri go, all the while unsure of what he should do next. The question Yuuri utter a few moments ago rang clearly in his head. _‘Who are you?’_ were the words that played repeatedly on Wolfram's mind.

“Sorry, but could you tell me where I am?” Yuuri asked uncertainly. “I’m still in Japan, right?”

 Wolfram glared at him. “Are you kidding me, Yuuri? Stop messing around.”

Yuuri only stared at the blond, taking his time to look at him properly. _‘What a pretty boy. Almost like an angel,’_ Was what Yuuri thought instantly though did not voice it out loud. He had a feeling the other person will surely not like it, especially not in the situation they are in.

 "Come on, Yuuri. Do you expect me to believe that?" The blond said incredulously, running his hand on his golden hair. "Though I have to say, I almost fell for it." He tried to laugh it off but Yuuri just gave off a confused look, also unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry,” Yuuri started to say apologetically. “But, I can’t really remember who you are. So if you could tell me who-”

“Stop it,” Wolfram interrupted harshly, making Yuuri flinch at the tone. “This isn’t funny anymore.”

“I don’t really know you!” Yuuri retorted, starting to get angry. This stranger was getting on his nerves. “I’m telling you the truth!”

Wolfram took a step back and studied Yuuri's face. There was no way in hell Yuuri would forget about him. He looked at the black eyes looking at him to see for any signs, even just a bit, that Yuuri was just messing around with him. But he was only sorely disappointed. In the years they spent together, Wolfram could already tell if Yuuri was lying or not. And in this case, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he could not deny the truth clearly seen in the eyes of Yuuri. Wolfram clutched his chest, trying to ignore the throbbing pain forming in his heart. Of all the things, that could happen, this was unexpected. Wolfram could not believe it to be happening.

 An awkward silence enveloped the room with the two men staring each other without knowing what to sa until the door flew open by of Yuuri’s retainer.

 "Your Majesty!"

 Simultaneously, Conrad and Gwendal suddenly burst into the room, followed by a tearful Gunter. They were worried about Yuuri that the moment one of the soldiers reported that he heard Lord von Bielefeld scream the king’s name, they sped towards his room. However, they were so overcome with relief that they did not notice the change in their king nor the unbelieving face Wolfram had on. Their only concern at that moment is that Yuuri had awakened from his coma.

 "Your Majesty!" Gunter sobbed loudly, tears continuously flowing from his eyes. He was completely overwhelmed to the fact their king has awakened. For the past week, he had been spending his time continuously praying at Shinou’s temple for his well-being along with the citizens of the kingdom. “I was so worried that the light of your smile will no longer shine upon us!”

"Your Majesty," Conrad said, relief evident in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

However, Yuuri did not answer him and kept looking down, playing with his fingers, starting to become anxious. This surprised Conrad who looked immediately to Wolfram since the usual speech of Yuuri whenever he refers to him by his title did not come.

Wolfram then answered him, "Weller-kyo, I think Yuuri lost some of his memories. He doesn't even remember me," He said in a heavy voice, looking at Yuuri.

"WHAT?!" Gunter yelled, his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh! Your Majesty! What kind of misfortune is this to befall on us? For you to lose your memory is simply awful, unfortunate. I am deeply, deeply saddened by this turn of events. 

"Wolfram, explain." Gwendal said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I…. don't know, Aniue," Wolfram answered helplessly, looking at his brothers. “When Yuuri.. the moment he woke up, he can’t remember me anymore!”

Yuuri glanced at them feeling a mix of confusion and curiosity but, oddly, he was not scared. Normally, waking up in an unfamiliar place with people unknown to him might be a scary experience, but with them, he did not feel threaten at all.

“Your Majesty, how much do you remember?” Conrad inquired, cautiously moving closer to his godson, taking his state into consideration.

“Um,” Yuuri said, but he was unsure where to start. He tried to remember but everything right was a mess in his head. “I don’t know. There are bits and piece in my mind right now that doesn’t make sense.”

"I see,” Conrad said simply, not wanting to stress Yuuri further, turned to the others. “Do you know who we are?”

Yuuri shaked his head in response. “Some part of me tells me that I can trust you guys, but I honestly can’t remember why. I don’t even know your names. I don’t even get why you keep calling me ‘Your Majesty’.

“Your Majesty, the two here,” Conrad started. “are Gwendal von Voltaire and Wolfram von Beilefled, my brothers. We are the son of your predecessor.” He next turned his attention to the silver haired man with Yuuri following with his gaze. “This is your tutor, Gunter von Christ. You are the 27th King of Shin Makoku and we are your retainers. This is a separate world from the one you know. An alternate world, so to speak.”

“I’m a King?” Yuuri said disbelievingly. “No way.”

“Yes,” Conrad answered him simply. “And a fine one at that.”

But even if Yuuri refused to believe, the evidence is right in front of him. The lavish room, the title, and clothes he was wearing for all scream of luxury. Deep inside him, there is a voice telling that this is all real and not some sort of fairy tale and that the people with him are people that he can trust. He tried once again to remember, only this time, he felt a severe headache, which did not go unnoticed.

Your Majesty, it seems that forcing yourself to remember is straining you too much,” Conrad spoke up then suggested, “In the meantime, I think you should rest some more.”

There was no objection to this, except for Wolfram, who remained tightly rooted in his spot. Conrad gently tried to usher Wolfram out to no avail.

"Wolfram. Let His Majesty alone for a while." This time it was Gwendal who spoke. It was not an order but was said in a tone that borders no room for arguments.

"Your Majesty. We'll be leaving you for a moment so please take this time to rest. You don’t need to pressure yourself to remember anything. The healer, Gisela will come later to check up on you," Conrad said, bowing. 

Yuuri could only do but nod in response, the pain was not going away but rather increasing in intensity. The only thing he wanted to do was lie down. Wolfram helplessly looked Yuuri again and before following his brothers out.

 

* * *

"The spell summoned back at the temple might have something to do with it,” Gwendal declared, pursing his hands together on his table, a frown on his face.

 "But I studied that spell, though quite powerful, doesn't have the ability to wipe out the memory of a person," Gunter said while pacing non-stop.

 "Gunter. Stop it. You're making me dizzy." Gwendal snapped, closing his eyes. Gunter back and forth pacing was not helping him concentrate at all. 

 "Forgive me, Gwendal."

 "Wolfram?" Conrad started to ask, but was interrupted by Wolfram.

 "That day…. I came to our room to find Yuuri having nightmares. I had a difficult time waking him up and when I finally did, Yuuri told me he had a dream. In his dream there were different pictures forming around him which he later realized where his memories. When he tried to touch them they vanished.” Wolfram continued, "I told Yuuri it was just a dream and that he shouldn't pay attention to it. Yuuri was so scared so I didn't press the question anymore."

"Your Excellency," Gisela came in, after a knock. "I had just checked on His Majesty Yuuri. I'm afraid it is as you say. Heika lost all of his memories."

 " _All_? Then even his memories on earth?" Gwendal asked.

 "Yes,” Gisela confirmed. “He cannot even remember his own name, let alone his family."

Suddenly, the door burst open with a red haired girl coming in in a rush.

"Everyone! I heard that His Majesty lost his memories! But fear not, for I have invented a machine that can restore his memories," Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Gwendal's childhood friend announced, with a glint in her eyes. "Now Gwendal, I need you test this for His Majesty’s sake."

 Gwendal immediately froze upon hearing this. There was no doubt that Anissina's invention would again, as usual, do him harm. Cold sweat broke in his face and he started to contemplate running outside the room. He looked at his brothers for help and was dismayed. Traitors.

"Anissina, allow me to test it,” Gunter volunteered instead. “If this will help his recovery then use me as you see fit! For him I shall do anything and everything. This is the proof of my undying love for His Majesty!”

"Great then!" She said, clapping her hands together. "We must go. The earlier it is tested the better for the heika." She took Gunter by the hand and went away.

Gwendal breathed out a sigh of relief and silently prayed for Gunter's safety. "She really is a problem," Gwendal commented.

Conrad chuckled. "But the tension was eased because of her."

Gwendal smiled slightly. He turned his attention back to Gisela. "Apart from his amnesia, is there anything we should worry about?”

"No,” Gisela said. “Apart from the headache he experienced, he seems to be in a perfect condition. I advised him rest to regain his energy.”

“That’s good news,” Gwendal said. It was not much but it was better than nothing.

“But if I may suggest, I think you should keep the questioning to a minimum,” Gisela instructed them.  “I’m still not sure what triggered the severe headache His Majesty had.” With that, she took her leave and left the room.

Later that night, Conrad and Wolfram went back to Yuuri's room, bringing his dinner with them, instead of eating at the Great Hall. They decided to keep Yuuri in his room for the while to avoid gossips and unnecessary pressure on Yuuri’s part. Gwendal remained holed in his office due to the amount of paperwork that needs to be done. Inside the room, they found Yuuri awake and reading a book.

Yuuri look up to them when they entered and smiled. The nap he took earlier helped a lot and gave him time to organize his thoughts. “Conrda, Wolfram, thanks for bringing me my dinner. You didn’t have to bother.”

"We’re not bothered by it, Your Majesty," Conrad told him pleasantly, sitting beside the bed. Wolfram just sat down opposite him. Yuuri, who did not eat anything from when he woke up, was famished.

"Gisela told me that it seems I lost all of my memories,” Yuuri started in between mouthful of soup. “Could you tell me something about yourselves?"

"I'm Conrad Weller. Second son of Cecilie von Spitzberg." He then pointed his finger towards Wolfram. "This is my younger brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld, who is also you're fian…." His voice trails off when he saw Wolfram signaling him to stop.

 "Yes? He was my…?" Yuuri prompted, looking at Conrad to Wolfram.

 "Your friend." Wolfram supplied, trying to cover up for Conrad. "What he meant to say is friend."

 "Ahh. It's nice to know I have friends." Yuuri relaxed. "And yeah, am I really a king?"

 "Wimp," Wolfram said, unable to control himself, answered him. "What kind of a question is that? Of course you are. Why, then, are we calling you Your Majesty?"

 "I'm not a wimp." Yuuri mumbled quietly.

 "Wolfram," Conrad reproached him. "That's not the proper way to speak to His Majesty."

 Wolfram rolled his eyes but quickly apologized to Yuuri when he saw the latter take the insult a lot more seriously. Wolfram was so used to calling him a wimp, without any malice behind it. But now, things have changed and Wolfram was reminded once again that the Yuuri they are with is no longer the same Yuuri he used to tease.

 "Don't mind it," Yuuri said, forgiving Wolfram. He tried to stand up but immediately lost his balance. Fortunately, he was caught by Conrad in the arm before totally falling on the floor.

 "Thanks Conrad,” Yuuri said gratefully, settling himself in a sitting position.  “I guess I still need to rest a bit to recover my energy.”

 “Would you prefer for us to leave then?” Conrad asked, getting ready. Wolfram followed suit.

 Yuuri nodded, feeling tired again. “I wish I could remember more about you guys. This feeling sucks."

 "Don't worry, Your Majesty," Conrad encouraged. "I'm sure your memories will return soon. Gwendal and Gunter are doing their best to help you."

 The two helped Yuuri get into the bath to clean himself and change to his nightdress. When Yuuri was safely encased back in his bed, they bade goodnight and quietly left.

 

* * *

"Why did you stop me from telling Yuuri you were his fiancé?" Conrad asked once they were out of Yuuri’s earshot.

Wolfram ignored his brother and continued walking, deep in thought. "Yuuri. Our engagement was just an accident to him. Even if he didn't like it, he didn't dissolve it. I guess that’s because he was afraid of hurting me and out of consideration for my pride. He is just too nice for his own good. That's why, now that he has forgotten about everything, I want to use this opportunity for it to be forgotten."

It was then that Conrad understood the depth of Wolfram’s love for Yuuri. Wolfram loved Yuuri to the point of sacrificing his own happiness. He would have liked for them to be together but he also did not want to meddle into their lives. “Are you okay with that?”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m okay or not. What matters to me is that Yuuri no longer has to be burden with a sham of a marriage. I want to see him with the person he wants to be with, not the one he has to be with because of a tradition he was not aware of.” 

“How are you going to break the engagement? This matter will not go down quietly.”

“I’ll figure something out. As long as no one mentions that Yuuri and I were engaged, that is.”

Conrad looked at his brother’s determined face and cannot help but feel sad for him. Wolfram appears to be tough but was really kind and considerate of others. But if this is what his brother decided, then he would support him no matter what. He only prayed that this is the right choice for Wolfram and that it will lead him to happiness he deserves in the end. His brother deserves that as well.

 

* * *

"You can’t keep me locked inside this castle forever Gunter,” Yuuri argued for the third time that week, interrupting his teacher in the middle of his lesson on tactical war. He was trying to convince Gunter to allow him to go out in the field to personally see the rest of Shin Makoku. Added to that was the fact that he was already bored staying all the day inside, doing nothing but reading and studying.

"Your Majesty! Your dedication is truly admirable! However, there is a time and place for everything." Gunter said, his face literally glowing with pride to his king.

Yuuri, who already got used to this display of affection from Gunter, sighed and continued listening to Gunter. Conrad was there inside the room but only just to accompany him since he already knows what Gunter is teaching by heart. He began his ‘kingly duties’ a week after waking up without any memories. However, it only consisted of bringing him up to date to the current situation, who’s who in the political hierarchy, and nothing more. The time he spent outside was limited within the castle gardens were he continued training with Conrad and Wolfram. That is how his two months were spent and if it continued that way, he will go crazy.

"Conrad, was I a good king?" Yuuri asked out of the blue, as his lessons came to an end. "I always wonder you know, ever since I lost my memories, if I was a king liked by the people?" He found it easy and comfortable asking questions to Conrad who does not seem to mind it at all.

Conrad, who was walking behind him, stopped and thought about it. "You were excellent as the king. Your reign bought peace not only to Shin Makoku but also to the world. You fought for understanding between us Mazokus and the humans. We could not have a better king than you."

They stopped in front of the garden where something caught his interest. There, he saw some people playing with a ball and was rather curious. For some reason he also wanted to join in and play.

Seeing what made the king stop, Conrad explained what the game is, "Your Majesty, the that game they are playing is called baseball. Would you like to try it as well?"

Yuuri nodded excitedly and said, “Yeah! Can we, Conrad?”

“If that is what you wish.” He called for the maids to bring them Yuuri’s gloves and a ball. He briefly explained how the game is played to an eager Yuuri. Conrad threw the ball at Yuuri who manages to catch it without difficulty. 

"Very good," Conrad said approvingly. "I expect as much. You were a good player."

"I was?” Yuuri asked. “Then, I use to play baseball before?"

"Yes. You really like the game that you introduced it here. It is because of you that baseball became very popular." Conrad explained while he threw the ball back at Yuuri, this time a little faster.

Yuuri caught it again. It seems his body still remembers how to catch ball even though his mind forgot about it. They continued to play until Conrad told him it is time to get inside since it was already getting dark. Yuuri was had enjoyed it so much that he did not notice the passing of time. They were about to go when he felt another splitting headache. It was so painful that he fell on his knees this time.

"Your Majesty! What's wrong?!" Conrad shouted with worry. He instructed the nearby guards to get Gisela. "Go and get some help! Hurry!"

"Pain. . . It hurts. . . Ahh. . ." Yuuri groaned in agony. He heard Conrad command some of the soldiers to fetch Gisela but the pain was so overwhelming that he did not hear what he said next. All he knew was everything around him went black.

 

* * *

_When he came to, the pain he felt was gone and he felt light. As he opens his eyes, there were various images forming around him where he he could see himself interacting with the others._

_"This feels so nostalgic." He said, breathing in. "It would be a year now wouldn't it?"_

_"Why did you quit baseball?" Conrad asked curiously._

_"Conrad do you know about baseball?" he asked him._

_"Let's take it slowly." And he threw the ball at Yuuri._

_He remembered the time he first caught a pro's ball. He was so happy about it._

_"What's wrong?" Conrad asked._

_"Oh. Nothing."_

_"Why? Why did you quit baseball?"_

_"Just like that I daydreamed too often and I got thrown off the team by the coach." He said sadly._

_Conrad frowned. "That's why you quit the team. What I'm asking is why you quit baseball."_

_"I don't know why. I can't really explain it myself" he answered thoughtfully._

_"Then maybe you haven't quitted yet."_

_"A fan of Boston Red Sox? Wow, places around here have similar names to ours." He threw the ball back. "But Boston is a place name right?"_

_"Yes it is a city located in Massachusetts, a state in an America"_

_"Then how?!" he asked, surprised._

_"Because I went there." Conrad said, smiling._

_"Wait. Who went there?" he said, standing up._

_"Because I went to Boston seventeen years ago while I was protecting heika's spirit. I ended up to where you were born, the United State of America and returned after I observed the birth of the new Maou. Your Majesty’s mother was very strong."_

_"Could you be that passenger who gave me my name?!" he asked disbelieving, figuring it out._

_"I don't think she would use the name I gave you." Conrad smiled and threw the ball at Yuuri once more._

_"Then the fifteen years of being teased with Shibuya Yuuri / Harajuku Fuuri was partly your fault!” Yuuri blamed him._

_"I've been waiting for fifteen years. For the day I would meet you, Your Majesty."_

_Yuuri smiled at him. "Stop calling me that, nazukeoya."_

_Conrad stares at him._

_"Am I wrong? This is the name you gave me."_

_Conrad removed the pendant he was wearing and gave it to Yuuri._

_"It's so blue." He said, staring at the pendant Conrad gave him. "It's bluer than the sky itself.”_

_"A friend of mine gave it to me"_

_"And you're giving it to me?" Yuuri wondered._

_"Yes."_

_Yuuri continued to watch until the images faded to nothing. "Is this just a dream?" he asked to himself confusedly._

_"No," The Maou answered. “That was a part of our memories.”_

_Yuuri looked at the man who appeared. His face was identical to his own with the only difference is that the other one is sporting a longer hairstyle. "You are my other self,” Yuuri realized. “Tell me, why did I lose my memories?"_

_"I can't tell you yet why you had to lose your memory,” His other self answered simply. “But they’ll come back eventually.”_

_"How?” Yuuri pressed. “What do I need to do?”_

_“You don’t have to do anything,” The Maou assured him. “You will eventually gain the memories you lost, little by little. You'll remember everything in due time. Just listen to your heart. Even if the mind forgets, the heart will still remember." And with those final words, his other self starts to disappear._

_"When we'll I see you again?" Yuuri asked finally._

_"Soon. For now, you need to wake up. They are calling for you"_

Yuuri stirred slowly, taking in where he was. He was not out in the gardens anymore for sure, judging by the soft bed he was lying at. Conrad must have brought him back to his bedroom when he lost his consciousness. "Ugh,” he grumbled, rubbing his temples. “My head still hurts.”

Conrad, who was beside him, let a breath of relief. "Your Majesty. Thank goodness you’re awake now." he asked worriedly. “Do you want a glass of water?”

Yuuri blinked twice before opening his eyes. A part of his memories had returned.  He looked directly at Conrad. "Don't call me that, nazukeoya."


End file.
